the new duo
by TAJNace
Summary: a girl from our world falls into the avengers and she picks up someone on her trip. transformations included. no slash but dreams come true for an avengers fan come true. fighting along side the avengers... well sort of.


She fell from the sky

The day began normally for me. I woke up from the dream that made me question my sanity. There were elves in this one. Tolkien's not the toymakers. I did the whole hygiene thing; you know brush my teeth, shower, deodorant all the usual boring day to day stuff. I got in a senseless fight with my step mom about how I should start wearing more feminine clothes, again boring.

I sigh, trying to release any left over fight I had and try to enjoy the day. It was less than a month until the release of The Avengers dvd and me being excited was an understanding. I wasn't like those twilight freaks though. I felt like I was very reserved about it, in public. But in the confines with close friends I was, well, giddy with excitement and they all knew about the whole hero worship thing about Captain America. What can I say, he's a Captain. What is there to dislike?

Anyways, I was walking down the street in a nerdgasming about all the glorious deleted scenes and commentary when I felt this weird tingling in the back of my arms. I quickly turned around and saw with huge glowing spiral thing.

If you asked me in a hypothetic question, what would you do if you did see a huge glowing spiral thing I would likely say "I would make sure that everyone around me was safe and if not I would make them safe. Then I would investigate the threat to ensure the safety of those around me. But when I was really faced with this sort of challenge, alone I might add, I did the sensible thing. I ran. Fast and hard.

Well at least I tried. After a few seconds of being frozen in a strange mixture of shock and fear the spiral had growth from huge to colossal and all the while gaining it's own gravitational pull. And it started to pull me in, like a cop with a donut. Lucky for me it wasn't a black hole kind of spiral more like worm hole. At least I think it would be like a worm hole. I have never seen one before, like most people. And the only thing I had to compare it too was the Sy-Fy channel and they are not exactly practical. I mean they can't even spell there own name right.

If I had to compare it with a real world thing I guess it felt like I was running fast. Everything was just a blur of colour, not that I was paying much attention too it. The tingling in my arms had spread everywhere and it was less of a tingling now but more of a thoughtless searing pain.

Just as suddenly as it appeared, the spiral vanished along with the pain which was replaced with confusion and a sudden realization that I was in the middle of the sky, I was not in any sort of aircraft device, and I was getting closer to the ground at maximum velocity. To sum it up I was knee deep in the brown stuff.

I then proceeded to scream my vocal cords out. Not the best thing to do in my last few moments on earth, but my brain didn't really have any choice in the matter; it was all instinct now. I guess some god took pity on me because at that moment I heard the loud roar of a jet. At this moment I did think it was a jet, and I thought I was going to end up like one of those birds that got too close to the engine so I squeezed my eyes shut and prayed that it would be quick but it was quite the opposite.

I waited for the jet to hit me for well over an eternity, well maybe a few seconds, and I peaked out of my left eye. And all I saw was red, yellow, and a dim blue light. Then my brain realized it wasn't in immediate danger and stated to see in shapes. And I saw the billionaire play boy philanthropist. The owner of stark industries. Tony Stark or by the name everyone knows so well. Iron man.

"Oh my god" I said my eyes widening.

"Yeah, most women say that when they see me" Tony's cocky voice echoed.

"It is you"

"Yes, yes it is. Hey kid, just a question, but how the hell did you end up in this situation. Because this is the first time I have seen someone try to freefall without a parachute or a plane. Pretty impressive and ballsy if you ask me" The Iron Man said trying to lighten the bizarre situation

"But you're not real. You're a comic book character" I stuttered.

"Well if I wasn't real you would be royally screwed now wouldn't you?"

"It was the huge glowing spiral thing" I gasped.

"The what?"

"It sucked me in and now I am here."

"Are you even paying any attention to me? HEY!" Tony gave an exasperated sigh. "I guess I have'ta take to the stark towers now"

**dont own avengers. **


End file.
